Misadventures in Tower Prep
by hellandheavenandearth
Summary: So this is a couple of stories about a girl who got put in Tower Prep because of some interesting circumstances. She is completely normal, no powers….so why is she there. The only way to find out is to read. Ray & OC
1. Chapter 1

V+ TOWER = TROUBLE IN SCHOOL

So this is a couple of stories about a girl who got put in Tower Prep because of some interesting circumstances. She is completely normal, no powers….so why is she there. The only way to find out is to read. Ray & OC

V POV

Twiddling my thumbs together, I leaned against the hard metal of the helicopter that was taking me to some unknown destination. The windows were paint thoroughly in black and there was no pilot as the helicopter was on auto pilot. Go in, get out, never speak about it again. Simple instructions for a simple job. My partners in crime were going over the job description while our boss was sitting in the corner, hands folded neatly on his lap.

"V…are you listening?" A hand waved over my face. I snapped back into focus and saw Kev trying to get my attention. I nodded my head. "Good. So we are all on the same page right?" The other two nodded their heads as well. Four of us, all around the age of 16, we weren't sure. Hard to tell when you don't even know when you were born. "We go in, hack this Whisper 120 computer and then we get the hell out. The only thing between us and that computer is a bunch of teens. Normal teens. Easy job, let's get it done. "

Four kids to hack into a computer you might ask. We weren't just four kids. We were trained to do this since we were brought into the society. The kids of the Boss. Kyle the thief, Mike the hacker, Kev the game maker and leader and then there is me with the quick in and out job. I was the youngest and the last one to join the group. The good things were the friends, then respect, and of course the cash that came after each heist. The bad thing: the constant fear of getting caught.

"Do we have a plan B?" Kyle asked playing with a cord of his sweatshirt. He was wearing the uniform of this school we were supposed to infiltrate. The boys wore khaki pants, blue polo's and red sweatshirts with a T on the right upper breast. I had on a similar outfit but my pants were replace with a skirt and knee high socks. I hated skirts. They were so impractical for any sort of job. I pulled it down more, hating feeling so exposed.

"Yes we have a plan B. We always have a plan B." Kev looked at me, amused. I glared at him and crossed my legs, looking like I owned the place.

"Like what you see?" I taunted. The other boys growled and whistled. Kev got closer to me. He nibbled on the side of my neck a tad. I moaned and leaned closer to him.

"Mmm." He hummed against my skin. It's not like anything was going on between us. This was just something we would do to calm our nerves. The jobs got down quicker and fast when we weren't all strung up. The boss clapped his hands and Kev sat back down on his own side. "Focus children. There can be no mistakes here."

"Yes sir." We all said. This was all part of the ritual. Going through the motions was another way to keep us calm. Nothing new, nothing unexpected. Then the helicopter stopped and landed. We all looked at each other and then at the boss one last time.

"Get it done."

Ray POV

I quickly put up an arm to block a punch from the strong fist the was aimed at my face. Not that it would hurt me, it was more out of reflex. Archer was pissed off and quite frankly he was getting me pissed off as well. I couldn't believe that he actually came back to this place and him and Headmaster were acting all buddy-buddy. So why the hell did we both have to have the same training period with Coach and then get paired up to spar against each other? Don't get me wrong, I was pleased to have a chance to deck him but under the careful gaze of Coach there wasn't much I could really do. It was just sparring, not fighting. That, in my book, wasn't good enough.

Archer whipped around and planted a round house kick to my chest. His signature move I guess you could say. The impact felt like a child was pushing against me without much hope of being able to move me. A smirk grew on my face. By now, you would have thought that he would know better than to use that move on me. Archer lunged at me, but I got him be the forearms. He tried to push against me but I was too strong. After ramming him into a beam, I chuckled evilly as I heard him loose his breath. I knew better than to let him go so I held him there.

The fury in his eyes made a rush of adrenaline whip through my body, adding on to my already off the chart strength. "Tap out?" I suggested. Archer shook his head and tripped me. A new move he had probably learned from Coach. I was pinned to the floor by the blonde Preflexer. I scowled, my lips slowly pulling back from my teeth.

"Now why would I give you the pleasure of that Snider?" He asked, pulling a fist back. With a grunt I pushed him off of me, which resulted in him flying across the room. I winced inwardly as he landed. I had to be careful. Suki would kill me if I messed Archer up too bad. Even though she was going out with Forest, she and I had become pretty good friends. Also I still had a soft spot for her, which she never let me forget about when she wanted a favor. Lucky for me, Archer was like a weed. He just kept popping back up.

We both got up and went back into fighting stances. Archer jumped around a bit. I stood my ground. Neither of us moved and I was not going to let this end in a draw. So I rushed him. He side step just in time and I checked myself. Knowing that he would see what I was going to do next, I faked a right tackle. He leaned to the left two seconds too soon. Quicker than either him or I realized, Archer was pinned under me. My fist was pulled back just like his was moments before, ready to deliver a bone crunching punch to the pretty boy's face. Instead I hit the floor right next to his head, leaving a good sized dent around my hand.

Both of us were breathing hard. Sweat made my hair stick to my face.

"Archer, Snider, times up." Coach said, probably writing something down on the clipboard he had. I glared at Archer who was in turn, scowling at me. I could have been cruel and evil and punched his face in. I still could…that would have earned me a one way ticket to West Campus. Plus I didn't really want to.

I got off Archer and offered him a hand. It was a sing of truce between us, since usually at the end of our sessions, one of us was on the floor wondering what the heck happened. Cautiously he took my hand and when I didn't show any sign of pulling a trick, he gripped it harder. I yanked him off the floor like he way no more than an empty backpack. No one ever said I had to be gentle. He rubbed his shoulder and winced as he rolled it back. "Damn it, Snider. For once can you just help me off the ground?"

"Don't be such a wuss."

"Then ease up on the strength a little." I chuckled harshly at his comment. It's not that I absolutely loathed the guy. I just found him extremely annoying. Plus I still held a grudge against him for stealing our clothes and making Dona, Zack and myself run outside…naked…in front of the girl's dorm. I still had nightmares about that. Not exactly something you could forgive and forget. And I _never _forget.

"Archer, Archer, Archer," I said shaking my head as we walked to the boy's locker room. "Now where would be the fun in that?"

V POV

This was way too easy. Like the unsettling type of easy when things go perfectly according to plan. My fist were clenching and unclenching as we walked through the halls of the school unnoticed. I kept close to Kev not wanting to get lost here. He lead us down twisted hallways and doors till we finally got to the main computer room. Kyle and Kev stayed outside the door while Mike and I slinked in. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and I was pretty sure the Mike was in tech geek paradise.

"Holy…" My eyes widened. At the computer that was in front of us. Five different screens were flashing different pictures and information. The mass amount of info that it must have contained were unimaginable. No wonder why the boss wanted us to hack _this _computer.

"Talk about SkyNet." Mike murmured as he took out his laptop from his messenger bag.

"Just get it done. This place gives me the creeps." I said handed him some cables from my bag. He immediately got to work typing in codes of information. Kev looked at me through the window and I nodded my head. He nodded his in return and then went back on lookout duty.

"Holy shit. V check this out." I knelt beside him and looked at the screen. It was a profile of one of the students. Ian Archer. I read through the bio and my eyes stopped at a certain word I did not know. Preflex? Mike flipped to another one. Another student. The new word this time was Mimicry. The next, Hyper hearing, The next, Siren. The next, Hyper Speed. It went on to the next and the next, words that we had no idea what they meant but had a pretty good guess and what the where indicating. "What are these guys? Mutants?" Mike asked as he looked at me.

"I highly doubt that we are in a Marvel comic."

"But still, this…these people aren't…" His computer started smoking.

"Mike?"

"Don't look at me. This thing has enough memory to download and entire city worth of info. It shouldn't be overheating like this." Then he heard something. An icon appeared on his laptop. A bright red T. We looked at each, fearing the worse.

_Intruders in main computer room_.

The computer was…talking! Mike and I stood there dumbfounded before snapping back to reality. We knew the drill. Dump everything and get out. We rushed out of the room, and ran down the hallway. Kev and Kyle were following us, hard on our heels. Too bad some of the students wearing blue coats were on our trail.

"SO PLAN B WOULD BE GOOD RIGHT ABOUT NOW KEV!" Kyle shouted to our leader as we turned the next corner running into two students. Oh shit. The screens around us were showing Mike and me hacking into the computer. That didn't go so well with the boys. Quickly, I slinked past both of them but the blonde one's hand shot out I second before I could get fully past him. Then I pulled out a gun that was hidden in my sweat shirt. Nothing big but it would definitely put a hole in his head.

"Let go now and get up against the wall." I commanded, never flinching or wavering. After all, I was plan B. The blonde and raven head got up against the wall. The boys started running again. After a long look at the two I had held at gunpoint, I winked and ran after my partners. I knew those two were going to follow us. _Let them try to catch up_, I chuckled to myself.

Finally on the roof of the dorm building, four ropes were hanging from the helicopter that was hovering over the roof. Perfect timing. That was expected though. SO we all grabbed on and safety seemed only a full pulls away. Then again, I guess not.

Cut, snip, fall…. Love you too…Boss…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Tower Prep.

V POV

I woke up in a bed that I was not familiar with. I did not like it. Not one bit. I looked around and saw an Asian chick sit on a bed that was on the other side of the room. I sat up and she noticed. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing the uniform that I had adorned not too long ago. Oh crap. I let me head land with a thud on the pillow under me. Fuck me. What had happened? What went wrong? Oh I'll tell you what went wrong. I SIGNED UP FOR THIS FUCKING JOB THAT'S WHAT WENT WRONG!

"Hello?" The girl sat on my bed. I had a sudden urge to pin her down to make a run for it but what I heard from this place, there was no way out. I was left behind. In the middle of nowhere. Great. "Hello?"

"I heard you the first time." I snapped with enough venom that she got up and backed away. She almost looked frightened of me. Granted with all that was going on it should have been the other way around. Lucky me I guess.

"Well I didn't think you cou…."

"What day is it?"

"March 13th."

"What?"

"March…" I didn't give her time to finish as I rushed out of the room. March 13th. March 13th. That was three days after the heist. I had been out for three days. No. No, no, no. I looked up and down the empty hallways. My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I tried to assess the situation at hand. Or where was Kev with his seductive calming ways when you needed him?

_V please report to Headmaster's office._

An eerie chill went up my spine. That voice, I knew that voice. It was the computer. I didn't move but rather stayed close to the door. As I tried to open it up I realized it was locked. Come on! "OPEN UP!"

_Violet. Please report to Headmaster's office now._

Guessing I had no choice, I ran toward the main building, knocking into a few people. This couldn't be happening. This was all some sort of bad dream. I finally got to the Headmaster's office and busted inside with fury. "Ok, you have got ten seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on." My shoulders were hunched in a stance of frustration and a temptation to beat the crap out of him.

The man looked up and I jerked back at little. He held a cold stare that was paired with a knowing smile. I didn't like that look. "First of that is no way to talk to your Headmaster," The man said, getting up. He wore a wonderfully made Italian suit that made me shiver. The Boss wore ones that looked like that. No. Not the right time to think about that. I took a fighting stance which the Headmaster seemed to ignore. "Second, you are now a student of Tower Prep."

I looked at him oddly. He tried to get closer but I backed up instinctively. Never let anyone get close enough to touch you. Just one of the many rules I had learned when I was in the society.

"Tower Prep?" I asked. "You mean a school for freaks right?"

"Not freaks, though as you may have realized are students are quiet…gifted so to say." The Headmaster, since the plaque on his desk said nothing more, opened up a file on his desk. "You might have a hard time fitting in seeing as you are slightly under qualified for our program but your certain skills will be of use, Violet."

"How do you know my name?" I inquired. He tossed me the file and I caught it. Opening the vanilla folder, I saw a picture of me, and so much information about me it looked like this was a Facebook page. Just by skimming the pages, I knew that this school knew more about me than they should. "How did you get this?"

"We have our sources."

"My boss you mean?"

"Today you are given the day off. Tomorrow you start classes. I suggest you find your way back to your dorm now." He carefully took the file out of my hands. I didn't like the fact that he didn't answer me question. I knew his kind though. You could try to hammer them as much as you wanted but you would never get anywhere. You had to be patient. As he went back to his desk, he advised something over his shoulder. "And try not to get into trouble."

Ray POV

What had happened three weeks ago was old news now. The girl that Suki had found sleeping in her dorm however was not. Don wouldn't shut up about her as we walked to lunch. I couldn't really give a damn. All I wanted to do was give the girl payback for sticking a gun in my face. Pretty sure Archer wanted to do the same but I was going to make sure I got to her first. A small smile crept onto my face but I quickly replaced it with a scowl so the red-head wouldn't notice. Don was mouthing away at something but I could really care less.

So much talk and not enough eating. I almost strangled Don but held my anger in check. I had been trying to do that a lot more lately. It was easier with the frequent sparring sessions with Archer. Almost ironic seeing as I didn't really get along with him but yet we were helping each other out. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. That was better. I finished off my sandwich and relaxed my body.

I looked over at a table where a couple of girl's had been looking at me. They were all red faced and bent over to make it seem like they were involved in a deep conversation. I snickered and turned back to my lunch so it seemed like I couldn't see them. When I was sure their eyes were on me, I flexed my bicep just enough to hear audible gasps. I smiled a tad and Zach shook his head at me but I am pretty sure I wasn't the one he was annoyed at.

"Don shut up will ya?" Zack said, taking another bit of his curry. The Indian boy had little to zero patience and today did not seem like one of his good days. I picked up my apple and bit into it, making a crunch sound as some of the juice ran off my lips. Zach looked at me for support. I shrugged and Zach glared at me. I put my apple down and looked at Don seriously.

"I would listen to Zach if were you." I suggested. Don rolled his eyes and went back to his lunch. I sighed hoping that I had finally shut him up. Yeah fat chance of that one.

"Suki said she was tiny but a spit fire." Zach and I glared at him but he didn't care. "Anyone call dibs?"

I looked at him in surprise. I did tell them about the whole being held at gun point thing (heck they had tortured me about that for a whole week). Don wasn't kidding though. I growled at the red-head who looked at me in surprise. "Are you insane or just plain stupid?" I snapped.

"That's right Don," Zach said creepily. I looked at him, daring him to continue. "No one can have her till Ray gets his revenge." He finished. At that I chuckled evilly which made Don give me a look of fear. "I've got to know, what are you going to do to her? I mean she doesn't seem like the type to scare easily."

Once again the group of girls had their eyes locked on me. I rolled my eyes and flexed again, this time rolling up my sleeves before doing it. Zach and Don laughed when another round of gasps and small shrieks was heard. As much as I loved making them flustered I wasn't going to do it again. A third time might have resulted in fainting. Yes I am full of myself. I rolled down my sleeves.

"I'll figure that out soon and when I do…well she'll be so scared that whenever she sees me she'll run and hide." I rested back in my chair. Truth be told, I had no idea what the hell I was going to do to her. I just didn't want to sound brain dead. I saw Suki get up and leave her table. I noticed she left her text book and none of her friends noticed.

Well, I couldn't just let her leave it there. So I got up and got the book. Suki had already left so I decided to meet her up at her dorm. Walking through the hallways I remembered about Sato's new roomie. I had to keep my cool. Try not to let the girl know that I was out for blood. I couldn't I had let her hold me at gun point. It was Archer as well but I hated the fact that she had me one up'd. I cracked my neck, trying to calm down the rage in my chest.

I got to Suki's dorm and knocked on the door. Nothing. I knocked again. "Suki. Suki it's Ray. I have your book." Nothing but I did hear a mumbling of some kind. "Suki are you going to let me in?" Then I heard a yelp of pain. I broke the lock and rushed in. The girl was standing over Suki. They both looked at me, Suki with a pleading look for help and the blue streaked girl with a look of boredom. She got off Suki and turned towards me.

"Don't I know you?" She asked. My lips pulled over my teeth and I scowled. "Oh that's right. Didn't I point a gun at you the other day? I defiantly remember that face. Or was it a look of fear?" She teased. I walked over to Suki, checking the girl with just enough force to push her to the floor. I held a hand out for Suki and she took it.

"Why me?" She asked as I pulled her up gently.

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine."

"Good. Now get out please and close the door behind you." I instructed. Suki raised an eyebrow at me. I gave her a sly smile and she gasped. "Suki if you would please…"She didn't need to be told twice. Everyone knew what the look I had on my face meant. She left the room and closed the door behind her. Then I turned to face the girl on the floor. "Oh you made a huge mistake."

V POV

The raven head kid, Ray I think he said his name was, looked down at me. I felt an unfamiliar tingle rush up my spine. My hands were trembling and I cringed slightly. "Oh you made a huge mistake," he said in an eerie tone. I held my breath as an evil smile creped on his face.

"If that is the best attempt you've got at scarring me, I've got to say, not working dear." I spat. Ray walked over to me and before I could get up, I was pinned to the ground. I struggled to get out but it felt like I was trapped under iron bars. What the heck? Ray got close to me.

"Oh I haven't even started."


	3. One week later

V POV

Damn I was late. Again. Wasn't my fault though. The school was so damn huge. It sucked. To get to class literally took 15 minutes. And sometimes that was just to get to the right building. V you are late. My eyes rolled. "Really? Thank you, I hadn't noticed." I stated in a very strained voice. As if I was not already stressed out enough... the school's computer had decided to delicately remind me of my current situation. I tired not to flip my lid . I was very fracking close though. V you are late. I stopped on a dime and groaned. "Thank you Whisperer I get I. I am horribly late agin. Now can you please give me directions so I don't miss the whole class!" I practically shouted. I felt a vibrate and reached in my pocket for my school issued phone. Which looked a lot like an iPhone. There was a message from Whisperer and when I opened it up it was a map. Well would you look at that.

"Now we are getting somewhere." I said and started running, phone gently gripped in my hand. To my shock, I had actually made it only missing five minutes of class. Sociology though did not see that as an accomplishment though. Piercing eyes looked at my over thick 80's rimmed glasses. "Late again." He droned. I would have cringed but it really was not my style. So I settled for a simple shrug. He sighed and then looked back at the paper work on his desk. "Take a seat then." He said and i looked around for an empty stool.

Of course the only one open was next to the person I really had a strong disliking for already. My feet dragged across the floor like i was walking through quick sand. Damn it! As I sat down, I heard the chuckled from the person next to me and gritted my teeth. Ray.

Flashback

_I struggled to get out but it felt like I was trapped under iron bars. What the heck? Ray got close to me. "_I haven't even started." _He whispered in my ear. The adrenaline kicked up in my body. I had to get out of here and away from this guy. Lucky for me I had been trained to get out of situations like this. Simple quick and easy. My head snapped up on reflex but it wasn't like the other times. Where dozens of men had backed off clutching there head, Ray raised an eyebrow at me. I, on the other hand, was seeing twos and threes. Holt shit. That was right before I passed out. _

_Must have been a half an hour before I woke up. I felt a cool rage on my face and groaned. Not because it was cold but because it felt good against the throbbing sensation. _"What the frack?" _I muttered and sat up slowly. Looking around, my eyes fell to my roommate. Was she helping me? I guess I could take that as a yes. _"What happened?"_ I managed to get out. She gave the 'you are not going to like this' look and my heart went to my stomach. She then held out a mirror and I paled. A lot. There was a huge bruise that covered half of my forehead. HALF! A snicker came from the other side of the room._

"That looks good on you." _I heard a voice joke and looked to the other bed. Ray was sitting there with a cocky ass grin. The mirrored soared across the room but missed its mark. The pillow that followed after, however, did not. It landed smack in the middle of his face. The lamp was about to follow but I cringed and held my forehead. Ray stood up and so did Suki. She had a stern look on her face. "Ray..." _

_"_Relax Suki. I am not going to do anything." _He assured her and stepped closer. I tensed up and curled my fingers around the sheets. The raven haired asshole sat down on the bed. I did not like that he was so close. He did not look dangerous in his maroon sweatshirt and caki pants. I knew better now though. Those fierce eyes looked me over and I glared right back at him. He reached behind me and pulled out an ice pack. Not what I was expecting. _

_It felt nice when it touched the bruise and I raised my eyebrow. "_What?" _He asked and Suki giggled. He was being nice. I just aimed a gun at this guy and he was being nice. The look on my face must have said it all because a very distinct growled ripped from his chest and Suki cringed._ "This is a one time thing, bitch. And it is only because she asked." _He said and gestured towards the asian girl next to me. _"Next time watch yourself. Because it won't just be a bruise." _He promised and got up, leaving the room. I don't know why but after that I was scared. Something told me that Ray kept his promises. And maybe around here I should watch my back. _

_End flashback_

Beacuase of that stupid incedent. Suki had a flipping field day with the makeup. As did her friend CJ. Even after the cosmetics where done though, it still did not hide all of it. The black and blue was still slightly noticable even after a weak. The doctor said I was lucky I did npt cause preminant damage.

I was tense throughout the entire class. I did not know what was going to happen. Over the week I had found out Ray's little ability. Why everyone was so scared of him. His strength and the fact he could not get hurt where very frightening. When I was trained, I was taught everyone had a weak point. Ray, though seemed to not have one. When class was almost over I was ready to jump out of my seat. I needed to get the hell out of here. Then sociology had to go and open his mouth. "You will be pairing up for a project." He said. I looked around for anyone I could use. I mean 'pair up with'. "With the person sitting next to you." Oh fuck me.


End file.
